<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Шрамы by Rina_Prince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429587">Шрамы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Prince/pseuds/Rina_Prince'>Rina_Prince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kinks, M/M, Scarification, Traditional Media, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Prince/pseuds/Rina_Prince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Размер: 1500*1500 px; вес: 3.35 Мб<br/>Превью: адаптив 800*800 px; 844 КБ<br/>Кинк: шрамы</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jae-Ha/Kija (Akatsuki no Yona)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AkaYona: ФБ2020|10: спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Шрамы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="nana">
      <a href="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/0j3wsF.png">
        
      </a>
    </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
<code>&lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_special/works"&gt;&lt;img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"&gt;&lt;/a&gt;</code>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>